Happy Birthday, Love
by Carita Reffatiana
Summary: Kado ulang tahun dari pacar tidak romantis Hyukjae / HAEHYUK / Birthday gift untuk ulang tahun Hyukjae yang telat sekali/ OS/ RnR ya


**Happy Birthday, Love **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Other Cast**

**.**

**.**

Warning :

BoysLove, Typos, AU, OOC.

Genre :

Romance

.

.

.

Hello Kitty Present

Enjoy ^^

.

.

Angin musim semi perlahan-lahan mampu membuat pemuda berparas cantik itu berkali-kali merapatkan mantel yang tengah dipakainya. Sesekali ia juga menghentakkan kaki jenjangnya tanda sebal, juga bibir ranum itu mengerucut lucu yang dibumbui dengan beberapa makian ayal membuat beberapa remaja dengan seragam SMA yang berjalan melewatinya menyumbat hidung mereka dengan tangan masing-masing. Takut-takut kalau mereka mimisan kala melihat pemandangan menggemaskan di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah menggemaskan? Semua orang melihatmu."

Nada yang lumayan dingin dan terkesan posesif menyambutnya. Penantiannya selama hampir satu jam disambut dengan kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari mulut bocah SMA yang parahnya dia adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Sialan!

"Ya, kau! Mengapa menggunakan banmal padaku? Aku lebih tua darimu."

Hyukjae, pemuda berparas cantik itu berujar sebal. Walau kekasihnya tapi tetap saja, ia yang lebih tua dan menggunakan banmal adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai Hyukjae. Sangat tidak sopan menurutnya.

"Ayo pulang."

Tanpa memperdulikan protes Hyukjae, kekasinya yang berbalut seragam SMA itu menarik tangannya. Mengajaknya untuk beranjak menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Sedikit menggerutu pelan perkara sikap menyebalkan kekasihnya,diam-diam membuat Donghae, kekasihnya itu tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak habis fikir, kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga bisa menjalin kasih dengan seseorang secantik dan seimut Hyukjae.

.

Dalam bus yang mereka tumpangi, Hyukjae senantiasa menekuk wajahnya. Kali ini ia akan tetap merajuk sampai sang kekasihnya mengucapkan kata maaf. Bukan berlebihan, hanya saja ditahun kedua mereka menjalin kasih, ucapan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Donghae bisa dihitung dengan jari. Terakhir kali adalah 3 bulan yang lalu saat ia menangis karena Donghae mengacaukan kencan romantis yang telah ia rencanakan.

Yang sering terjadi ketika Hyukjae marah adalah Donghae mendiamkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak akan berbicara dengan Hyukjae, sampai Hyukjae lah yang harus merengek agar Donghae kembali berbicaranya padanya. Donghae benar-benar menjengkelkan sekali.

Belum lagi, sikap dingin dan tidak romantis Donghae. Hyukjae sendiri sebenarnya bingung, bagaimana ia berakhir Donghae yang jelas-jelas jauh dari tipe idealnya. Dan lagi Donghae adalah yang terburuk perkara humor. Selera humornya rendah, atau bisa dibilang ia tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang humoris.

"Hyuk, kau marah?"

Menyadari kekasihnya yang sedari tadi diam membuat Donghae heran. Biasanya disepanjang perjalanan, kekasih cantiknya itu akan bercerita semua hal yang terjadi di kampusnya. Atau menceritakan bagaimana perjuangannya lari dari gadis-gadis yang terobsesi untuk membuatnya ber-cross dressing.

"Panggil aku Hyung,bocah!"

Hening.

Kan,selalu seperti ini, ketika Hyukjae marah. Donghae selalu mendiamkannya. Membuat Hyukjae semakin menekuk mukanya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Donghae, hanya saja ia berfikir bahwa seharusnya Donghae merayu atau melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya tidak marah lagi. Bukan malah mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Dasar bocah tidak romantis sialan!

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah acara marahnya terhadap Donghae telah berlalu, ia memilih mengalah lagi. Biar bagaimanapun juga. Ia sangat tidak bisa jika harus di diamkan seperti ini oleh Donghae. Walau tidak romantis terkadang Donghae memiliki cara sendiri yang akan membuat Hyukjae meleleh serta terpekik dalam hati seperti gadis-gadis SMA.

Seperti kali ini. Saat Hyukjae bosan menemani kakaknya Sora yang sedang menangis sesegukan melihat drama tv. Donghae menjemputnya untuk pergi bersepeda. Jangan ditanya bagaimana bahagiannya Hyukjae, karena memang momen dimana Donghae berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya berkencan sangatlah jarang.

"Noona, aku pergi dulu."

Pamitnya kepada sang kakak yang jelas tak akan dihiraukan, karena Sora masih berfokus pada drama yang tengah ia tonton.

Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Sudah ada kekasihnya yang tersenyum dengan sangat tampan kearahnya. Membuat semburat merah muda nampak samar dikedua pipinya.

"Aigoo~ apa kau terbentur Donghae-ya?"

"Ck, sudah bagus aku ajak berkencan. Masih saja menggodaku."

"Yak. Kalau tidak tulus tidak usah mengajakku kencan. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Sudahlah ,Hyung. Jangan memulai lagi. Kau baru berbicara padaku tadi pagi."

Dengan segera Hyukjae duduk di bagian belakang sepeda Donghae. Tangannya ia lingkarkan diperut Donghae. Kepalanya ia sandarkan dipunggung Donghae sambil terkikik pelan. Mengetahui bahwa Donghae cemas saat ia diamkan adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Tapi tunggu, bukankah Donghae yang mendiamkannya duluan. Kenapa Hyukjae yang disalahkan?

.

"Hyung, kau ingin bersepeda dimana?"

Memecah keheningan, Donghae mengutarakan pertanyaan untuk kekasihnya. Selain itu ia juga tidak tahu tempat yang ingin Hyukjae datangi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi Yunjungno?"

"Itu kan terlalu jauh dari sini, Hyung. Kau tidak berniat menghukumku kan?"

"Dasar bocah! Apa susahnya berkorban untuk kekasihmu sendiri. Saat musim semi seperti ini disana akan sangat indah."

"Kita ketempat lain saja, hyung. Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu ke Yunjungno, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Hyukjae kesal. Seharusnya Donghae mau untuk pergi ke Yunjungno, memang jaraknya cukup jauh tapi salah siapa tadi berkencan hanya menggunakan sepeda. Padahal jika mereka pergi ke Yunjungno maka mereka akan disuguhi indahnya cherry blossom yang sedang mekar. Bukankah romatis jika berkencan dengan kekasihmu diantara mekaran kelopak cherry blossom yang indah?

Ia juga masih menerka tempat lain yang dimaksudkan Donghae tadi. Menilik dari kencan-kencan yang lalu, tempat yang akan Donghae datangi tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kata membosankan. Mungkin hanya pergi ke kafe untuk membeli minuman atau ke toko kaset untuk melengkapi koleksi Donghae dan tempat membosankan lainnya.

Jika benar begitu, maka tidak akan ada bedanya ia menemani kakaknya menonton drama tadi. Sedikit menguji kesabaran memang memiliki kekasih yang tidak romantis. Hyukjae hanya bisa membuang nafas panjang.

Ck, nappeun Donghae.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Donghae begitu saja, walau tidak bisa romantis, nyatanya Donghae mampu mencuri hatinya dan membuatnya berdesir setiap remaja itu mengandeng tangannya atau sekedar mengecup singkat pipinya. Ah memang terkadang Donghae akan romantis dengan caranya.

.

.

Jalanan yang dilaluinnya bersama Donghae, membuat ia sedikit berfikir. Kemana Donghae akan membawanya. Dan sepertinya jalanan ini tidak begitu asing baginya. Sepertinya sudah beberapa kali ia melewati jalanan ini. Ah Hyukjae ingat. Ini adalah jalan menuju Kyunghee University, tapi untuk apa Donghae membawanya kesana. Jangan bilang ia akan mengajaknya berkencan didalam perpustakaan Kyunghee.

Oh tidak. Mimpi buruk apalagi ini. Rancaunya berlebihan.

Membayangkan saja membuat mood Hyukjae turun. Ia mulai mengerucutkan mulutnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencubit pinggang Donghae. Benar-benar pacar payah.

"Hae, apa kita akan ke Kyunghee?"

Tanya Hyukjae memastikan. Mungkin saja ini tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan tadi. Bisa saja Donghae mengejaknya berkencan di tempat lain yang searah dengan Kyunghee. Ya, ia tidak boleh terlalu berburuk sangka pada Donghae.

"Wah, kau hebat,hyung. Kau menebak dengan tepat."

Donghae membenarkan pertanyaan Hyukjae dengan candaan. Tanpa ia ketahui Hyukjae menegak ludahnya kaku. Bayangan tentang berkencan diperpustakaan bersama Donghae menghantuinya. Bagaimana bosannya jika ia harus duduk terdiam memandangi wajah serius Donghae yang sedang membaca buku. Bersyukur kekasihnya itu tergolong tampan, setidaknya Hyukjae tidak akan bosan sekali jika kegiatan yang ia lakukan hanya menatap wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak berniat mengajakku berkencan di perpustakaan Kyunghee, kan?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, Donghae malah semakin menambah kecepatan mengayuh sepedanya. Membuat Hyukjae sedikit tersentak kaget lalu lebih merapatkan pelukannya diperut Donghae. Sedikit bermain-main dengan kekasih cantiknya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

.

.

.

Bibir plum itu sedikit terbuka kala mendapati pemandangan didepannya. Mata bulat yang mengintip dibalik punggung sang pujaan sedikit melebar. Memberikan kesan terkejut yang begitu lucu. Memandangi ratusan pohon cherry blossom yang tengah mekar.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bagaimana Donghae menemukan tempat sebagus ini. Dari gerbang utama universitas Kyunghee hingga menuju gedung utama, berbaris rapi pohon cherry blossom dengan mahkota bunga yang mekar elok sekali.

"Mungkin tidak sebagus saat berada di Yunjungno tapi ini sedikit lebih mirip. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Donghae menghentikan laju sepedannya, memandang kekasihnya yang masih mengagumi keindahan disekitanya. Membuatnya tertawa geli. Ekspresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Sedikit iseng, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Membidik wajah cantik Hyukjae berlatarkan pohon cherry blossom.

Klik.

Hyukjae tersadar lalu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Memandang sang kekasih yang tengah memegang ponsel yang diarahkan didepan wajahnya.

"Kau memotretku?"

Donghae mengangguk lalu memasukan kembali ponselnya. Takut-takut kalau Hyukjae merebutnya dan akan menghapus hasil bidikannya. Melihat bahwa Hyukjae tidak suka jika seseorang memfotonya saat ia tidak sadar kamera. Menurutnya, wajahnya akan sangat konyol sekali. Padahal bukanlah ekspresi konyol yang akan tercetak pada paras mulus Hyukjae, melainkan ekspresi polos yang bisa dibilang anggun.

"Ah, indah sekali disini."

Ujar Donghae mengalihkan topik. Jika kalah cepat mungkin Hyukjae akan menyerukan kata-kata makian pada Donghae pasca memotretan tadi. Ck dasar kekanak-kanankan.

"Darimana bisa tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di internet saat sedang mencari bahan tugasku. Bagaimana? Tidak kalah dengan Yunjungno kan?"

"Ini tidak seindah di Yunjungno, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada berkencan diperpustakaan."

"Apa aku semembosankan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Terakhir kali kau membawa ku kencan kita pergi ke Onggi Folk Museum bukan? Apa bagusnya berkencan untuk melihat tembikar yang berjajar,huh?"

"Tapi berkat ajakanku itu, kau bisa menyelsaikan tugas esai mingguanmu kan, hyung.

Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan,hyung. Aku dengar jalur antara fakultas hotel managemnet dan fakultas seni juga sangat indah."

Lanjut Donghae yang membuahkan senyum di bibir merah muda Hyukjae. Walau menyebalkan, jika sisi manis Donghae telah menguar seperti ini rasanya Hyukjae ingin memekik dan melompat-lompat kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup cerah membuat serpihan-sepihan cahaya itu masuk dicelah-celah korden dikamar Hyukjae. Mengusik tidur nyenyak sang pemilik kamar. Sedikit merenggangkan otot, pemuda itu lalu meminum air putih yang selalu ia siapkan sebelumnya, sambil beranjak bangun ia memandang kalender duduk yang terletak disebelah jam weker di meja nakasnya.

3 April

Sehari lagi adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia jadi berpikir bagaimana harus merayakan harinya tahun ini. Ingin sekali ditahun ini ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Donghae. Walau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan baginya cukup. Setidakknya itu lebih baik dari tahun lalu. Dimana ia harus rela Donghae pergi ke Daegu untuk kompetisi karya ilmiah yang dengan kurang ajar sekali diadakan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Membuatnya ia hanya mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari ujung telpon. Juga hadiah yang Donghae berikan beberapa hari setelah ia kembali dari Daegu. Bukan berlebihan, mengingat bagaimana menyenangkannnya sahabat Hyukjae yang bercerita tentang hari ulang tahun mereka yang dihabiskan bersama tambatan hati, jujur membuat Hyukjae iri.

Hyukjae juga seorang remaja. Mengingat usia masih 20 tahun, ia juga menginginkan hal-hal manis yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Diberi kejutan saat berulang tahun mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi, mengingat bagaimana sikap kekasihnya itu, ia tak berharap banyak. Cukup dengan Donghae mengingat ulang tahunnya saja cukup. Jangankan memberikan kejutan, berkata-kata manis untuk menyanjung Hyukjae saja jarang sekali Donghae lakukan. Ia lebih sering memarahi Hyukjae atau bahkan mengkritik dandanan Hyukjae. Dengan berbagai alasan, Donghae kadang sangat cerewet dengan penampilan Hyukjae saat mereka sedang keluar bersama.

Tring~

Tanda pesan masuk dari ponsel Hyukjae. Dengan segera sang empunya menyambar ponsel yang tergeletak disebelahnya itu.

_**Hyung, hari ini kau ada kuliah ? sekolahku sedang libur. Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan ice cream.**_

Ia tersenyum membaca pesan Donghae. Pesan yang cukup manis untuk mengawali pagi. Dan karena kebetulan Hyukjae tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini. Ia menyetujui ajakan Donghae. Setelah mengetikkan balasan untuk kekasihnya ia bergegas pergi kekamar mandi untuk bersiap. Sebelum Donghae datang dan mengomelinya karena ia memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk bersiap diri hanya untuk pergi bersama Donghae.

.

.

Disinilah Hyukjae dan Donghae, duduk disebuah ayunan ditaman bermain tak jauh dari taman kota. Sambil memakan ice cream yang tadi mereka beli, mereka juga bercerita tentang banyak hal yang sangat jelas bahwa Hyukjae lah yang paling banyak mengambil bagian ini. Mengingat bahwa Donghae tidak pandai soal berbicara atau bisa dibilang merangkai kata. Ia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana antusianya Hyukjae dalam menceritakan tiap detail kejadian yang ia alami.

"Hyung, apa kau senang?"

Merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Donghae, membuatnya menoleh kearah Donghae. Kekasihnya itu tengah menatap kedepan. Seakan-akan menerawang sesuatu.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya takut kau tidak bahagia bersamaku."

"Aigoo~ omong kosong macam itu. Walau kau menyebalkan, tidak pandai bercanda dan tidak romantis. Aku tetap senang dan akan selalu senang bersamamu."

"Apa aku sangat menyebalkan sekali,hyung?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja kau selalu mengkritik hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting. Kau juga selalu memarahiku saat aku terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman di kampusku. Bahkan kau menghapus beberapa nomor ponsel mereka."

Donghae terdiam, membiarkan Hyukjae berkeluh kesah tentang sikapnya selama 2 tahun mereka menjalih kasih. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa lebih baik menjadi kekasih Hyukjae. Walau terpaut 2 tahun dibawah Hyukjae, ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih yang akan sangat berkesan untuk Hyukjae.

"Hanya semenyebalkan itu kah,hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan hanya? Tentu saja masih sangat banyak sekali. Kau tidak pernah berkata manis padaku, atau minimal sedikit lah merayuku, Donghae!"

"Maaf,hyung."

Mendengar nada bicara Donghae membuat Hyukjae merasa iba, apa ia terlalu berlebihan? Apa ia terlalu menuntut banyak hal dari Donghae? Tapi bukankah ia hanya menyampaikan keluh kesahnya kepada Donghae. Suasana diantara mereka menjadi sedikit kikuk. Donghae masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hae-ya, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tahu kan mulutku seperti apa."

Ujar Hyukjae memecah suasana. Bersyukur setelah kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Donghae segera memandang kearahnya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. Suasana menjadi lebih baik

"Donghae, tolong dorong ayunanku~"

.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, HYUKJAE~~~"

Suara yang begitu nyaring terdengar di kelas Hyukjae. Begitu ia masuk kedalam kelas, ia mendapatkan kejutan berupa teriakan selamat ulang tahun oleh teman sekelasnya. Disana juga ada Sungmin dan Heechul yang tengah membawa kue tart.

Terharu, Hyukjae jadi ingin menangis. Air mata sudah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya dan dengan hitungan ketiga akan siap untuk menetes.

"Ya, jangan menangis, bodoh. "

Sungmin berhambur kepelukan Hyukjae dan mengelus surai Hyukjae. Mengucapkan beberapa harapan untuk Hyukjae yang semakin membuat tangis Hyukjae semakin keras. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, ia tak menyangka bahwa mereka semua mengingat hari ulang tahun Hyukjae.

Selepas acara pelukannya bersama Sungmin. Heechul datang dengan kue tart dengan lilin yang menyala.

"Buatlah harapan lalu tiup lilinnya, anak cengeng."

Ujar Heechul yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu tertawa. Hyukjae yang masih dalam keadaan sesegukan juga ikut tertawa, malah lagi-lagi air matanya ikut menetes bersama dengan tawa renyah dari bibirnya.

Ia memejamkan mata lalu serangkaian doa dan harapan ia ucapkan dalam hati kemudian ia meniup lilin dihadapannya yang membuahkan tepuk tangan riuh dari teman-temannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hyukjae."

Setelah memindahkan kue tart ke tangan Sungmin, Heechul berhampur untuk memeluk sahabat sekaligus adik kesayangannya. Dan juga sama seperti Sungmin, ia merapalkan beberapa harapan untuk Hyukjae.

.

Pesta kecil yang terjadi dikelas Hyukjae tadi benar-benar menyenangkan, ia jadi sedikit melupakan satu hal yang pagi ini merusak suasana hatinya. Lee Donghae. Kekasih menyebalkannya itu sama sekali tidak menelfon atau sekedar mengirim pesan di hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan hari sudah menjelang sore seperti ini.

Apa Donghae lupa? Pikirnya.

Sekali lagi, ia mengecek ponselnya,dan masih sama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Donghae mengirim pesan untuknya. Ia berjalan gontai keluar dari area kampusnya. Sampai didepan jalan raya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mungkin saja akan nampak Donghae dengan sepedanya tengah melaju kearahnya. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Yang ia dapati adalah mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia berjalan menuju halte yang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Mungkin pulang dan beristirahat akan membuatnya lebih baik. Biarlah jika Donghae melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Saat ia akan naik ke dalam bus, ponselnya berbyunyi. Membuatnya membatalkan acaranya naik busnya. Sedikit menepi ia membuka ponselnya.

_**Hyung, kau dimana?**_

_**Aku ada ditaman bermain yang waktu itu. Dan aku butuh bantuanmu, hyung.**_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, pikiran Hyukjae mulai berkelana kemana-mana. Pikiran tentang sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Donghae terus berputar di kepalanya. Dan tanpa berfikir dua kali, ia segera berlari menuju taman bermain yang dimaksudkan dalam pesan Donghae.

Ia juga berdoa agar hal buruk yang terjadi pada Donghae tidak akan seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ia berlari sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar menghawatirkan Donghae saat ini.

.

.

.

Bagitu sampai di taman bermain, Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Donghae.

"Hyung!"

Teriakan nyaring menyapa indera pendengaran Hyukjae, ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara, beberapa derajat kearah kiri yang searah dengan jarum jam.

Disana ia menemukan Donghae tengah melambaikan tangannya dan beberapa anak kecil yang tengah membuat istana pasir di sekitarnya. Ia berpikir bahwa keadaan Donghae tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Atau memang otaknya yang sangat lelah mempermainkannya. Membuat Donghae seolah baik-baik saja dan bermain bersama beberapa anak kecil untuk membuat istana pasir.

Hyukjae berjalan bak orang linglung menuju Donghae, semakin dekat semakin terlihat jelas jika Donghae memang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau datang."

Donghae segera berjalan kearah Hyukjae dengan senyuman jenakanya. Membuat beberapa anak kecil yang berada disana berganti memandang Hyukjae. Dan ketika Donghae sudah tepat dihadapan Hyukjae, ia menyadari bahwa Hyukjae baru saja menangis, terlihat dari mata sembab dan hidung bangirnya yang memerah.

"Hyung, kau habis menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Itu seharusnya aku yang mengatakan,bodoh. Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Membaca pesan darimu tadi membuatku berpikir terjadi apa-apa padamu. Dan aku berlari kesini sambil menangis, sialan!"

Mendengar hal itu, membuat Donghae tertawa keras sekali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hyukjae memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Bukankah tidak ada yang aneh dengan pesannya. Ia hanya menyuruh Hyukjae untuk datang kesini dan ia memang sedikit membutuhkan bantuaan saat ini.

"Hyung, memang bagian mana dari pesanku yang berarti aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik?"

"Ya! Kau! Aku benar-benar khawatir tadi dan kau malah mempermainkanku?! Dasar Lee Donghae sialan!"

Hyukjae memaki Donghae, ia juga tidak peduli ada anak kecil yang tengah menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Yang jelas ia kesal dengan Donghae yang mempermainkannya. Sambil terus mengeluarkan kata-kata makian untuk Donghae, air matanya ikut mengalir bersamaan dengan sumpah serapahnya untuk Donghae.

"Dasar brengsek,hiks"'

"Donghae sialan, baji-hiks, bajingan."

"bodoh."

"Ya, hyung. kau kenapa? Astaga. Hyung, tenanglah dan berhenti menangis."

Melihat kekasihnya yang menangis semakin keras membuat Donghae kebingungan. Dan bukannya berhenti menangis, Hyukjae malah menangis semakin keras setelah satu kalimat tadi keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa, Donghae hanya memeluk Hyukjae dan mengelus pelan punggungnnya. Cukup lama hingga Hyukjae berhenti menangis.

"Hyung, tadi kau terlalu berburuk sangka pada pesanku. Dan berhentilah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatmu khawatir."'

"Hei, tadi aku benar-benar befikir kau sedang dihajar preman atau apapun yang menakutkan. Dan soal membutuhkan bantuan itu, memang kau membutuhkan bantuan apa?"

"Begini,hyung. bantu aku untuk membungkus sebuah kado."

Mendengar kata kado, Hyukjae jadi teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan kekasihnya yang berada di hadapannya saat ini sama sekali tidak menyinggung perkara hari ulang tahunnya.

"Hae, apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

"Tidak, hyung."

"Lalu tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan apa-apa padaku?"

"Hyung, bantu aku membungkus kado dulu. Nanti baru akan mengatakan sesuatu untukmu."

Cukup. Donghae benar-benar menguras kesabarannya hari ini. Setelah mempermainkannya, ia malah meminta bantuan kepada Hyukjae untuk membungkus kado yang akan ia berikan entah kepada siapa, padahal Hyukjae juga sedang berulang tahun hari ini.

Plak

Satu pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di kepala Donghae, Hyukjae memandang sengit kearah Donghae.

"KAU MELUPAKAN ULANG TAHUNKU DAN MALAH MENYURUHKU UNTUK MEMBUNGKUS KADO YANG ENTAH UNTUK SIAPA. KAU BENAR BENAR BRENGSEK DONGHAE!"

Hyukjae meneriaki Donghae dengan sekali tarikan nafas, setelahnya ia jadi terengeh-engah dan menunggu repson dari Donghae. Biar saja orang lain memandangnya bagaimana. Ia sedang kesal sekali hari ini.

"Hyung, aku tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunmu. Dan kado ini nantinya akan kuberikan padamu. Maka dari itu, cepat bantu aku membungkusnya agar aku bisa segera mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu"

Hyukjae terdiam. Terdiam sangat lama. Mencerna semua kata-kata Donghae yang baru saja diterima oleh otakknya. Apa itu tadi? Donghae tidak melupakan ulang tahunnya dan lagi ia akan membungkus sebuah kado untuk dirinya sendiri? Apa Donghae benar-benar habis dihajar preman hingga otakknya bergeser?

"Hyung, Ish. Kenapa malah melamun. Astaga."

Gemas karena Hyukjae yang masih diam. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan kertas kado, lem serta hiasan lucu lainnya tapi Hyukjae masih saja asik dengan dunia melamunnya.

"ini Hyung. selamat ulang tahun."

Saat sesuatu ia rasa menimpa telapak tangannya, Hyukjae tersadar. Ada kalung perak yang indah dengan insial H.

"Tadi aku buru-buru sekali datang kesini, dan aku tidak sempat untuk menyuruh pramuniaga untuk membungkusnya."

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, Donghae."

"Salah siapa? Kau melamun dan bukan membantuku untuk membungkusnya."

"Setidaknya kau bisa memakainkan kalung ini untukku, bodoh. Kau tidak pernah meliat drama di tv ya?"

"Baiklah, sini aku pasangkan."

Begitu selesai memasangkan kalung untuk Hyukjae, Donghae sedikit memberi kode kepada anak-anak kecil yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tingkah konyol mereka. Sepertinya ada kejutan yang Donghae buat.

Merasa bahwa kalung cantik itu terpasang dengan baik ia segera berbalik agar tidak lagi memunggungi Donghae. Dan betapa terkejutnya, di balik punggung Donghae, beberapa meter di depannya. Tiga anak kecil yang tadi membuat istana pasir di sekitarnya, membawa sebuah kertas karton yang telah dihiasi oleh gambar serta tulisan ditengahnya dan terlihat sekali itu karya mereka. Dari tulisan dan hiasan-hiasan disekitarnya benar-benar khas anak kecil. Secara berjajar ketiga anak tadi membentangkan karya mereka yang berbunyi :

HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOVE

Hyukjae terharu, dengan segera ia menenggelamkan kepala dileher Donghae sambil mengucapakan terima kasih berulang kali. Ini benar-benar hadiah ulang tahun yang paling indah menurutnya. Tidak ada hal manis seperti di dalam drama. Hanya ada hal kecil yang terlihat konyol namun terlihat manis dan sangat berkesan.

.

.

**END ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat ulang tahun Hyukjae, seseorang yang sangat berkilau dengan pesonanya. Kado ulang tahun saya untuk Hyukjae yang sangat telat sekali.

Dan ini terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan me-review di fanfic saya sebelumnya, maaf tidak bisa balas.

.

.

.

Semoga suka dengan fict ini, dan jangan lupa untuk meberikan kritik dan saran.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak ya ^^

Hugs and Kisses

Hello Kitty


End file.
